The Woes of Diego
by Nameless Moonlight5
Summary: Summary: Diego, the only saber-toothed tiger of the San Diego Zoo, dreams of nothing but freedom. Will he get it? AU fic.


Summary: Diego, the only saber-toothed tiger of the San Diego Zoo, dreams of nothing but freedom. Will he get it? AU fic.

Warnings: AU fic, Violence

Parings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters.

The Woes of Diego

Diego, the only saber-toothed tiger of the San Diego Zoo, could not even remember the feel of the authentic, snowy landscapes of his homeland; Antarctica. After all he had only been a cub at the time that he was truly free and that had been almost fifteen years ago. It was a sad fate; being taken from his mother only a few months of being out of her womb and now he was _so_ lonely for, despite his instincts as a solitary creature, he still missed the soft fur of a tigress or even a rough and tumble with one of his brothers. And no, that sign in front of his prison that displayed a rather beautiful image of one of his kind did not ease his loneliness in the slightest. Though, he had to admit, that in his darkest hours he did try to speak to the pretty image but even he wasn't surprised when the image never spoke back.

Diego gave a great tiger-like sigh which successfully dislodged the bone he had been angrily chewing on up until now. Sid, his slave who happened to have the title in the human world as 'Zookeeper', had given the bone to him as an offering. He did this every night he came to visit him, against the rules of course. It seemed that foolish Sid was to dim-witted to realize that _he_ was Diego's pet, and not the other way around. After all Sid had that annoying habit of petting him like he was a common housecat and had it not been for the fact that the petting felt so _good_ Diego probably would have bit off Sid's hand long ago. And in all honesty he hated the man but in the end he was the only company he got if he did not include the idiots who goggled at him from behind the glass and let Diego tell you; he definitely did not include them.

"Are you okay boy?" Sid asked him as he scratched delicately behind his ears. At the question he couldn't possibly understand Diego just gave him a look which was all of his contempt that he held for Sid and for the prison so artfully named 'San Diego Zoo'. Sid however seemed to misinterpret Diego's look as a plea for more scratches for automatically Sid began to more vigorously scratch at Diego's ears. And all Diego did in response was give his slave another glare before laying his head upon his paws to go to sleep for truly Sid wasn't worth the effort it took to kill him.

DDDD

Diego had just finished his meager, or what he thought of it as anyway, meal of ground beef and beef heart before he began to pace restlessly back and forth between the watering pool and the barren tree that was his favorite for it shaded him quite well from the sun. He was bored. But then again this really wasn't a surprise. He was always bored. And he didn't even have the entertainment of slashing viciously at the stupid kids who tried their courage by dangling their legs over the glass wall. It was a slow day today and only a few adults were about; chatting up their friends on those annoying little devices called 'bell tones' or listening to their 'e-podos' while idly staring at the animals around them. It made Diego sick.

Growling grumpily to himself Diego finally gave up his pointless pacing and moved to lie down in the shade of his favorite tree, his eyes sadly roaming up to the blue sky above him. For seconds, minutes, and maybe even hours Diego stared up at the sky until he could stare no more and slowly Diego brought his eyes down, allowing them to wander aimlessly around his prison only to halt suddenly at the door which Sid used to come to visit him. It was open. Diego felt his heart pound as he stared unbelievingly at the open door and for _one_ agonizing moment he could not move; frozen stiff in his own shock and overwhelming sense of _freedom_.

The moment passed however and Diego quickly jumped up, eagerness falling off him in waves, and quickly he pounded over to the door. However, once he reached the door, Diego hesitated for despite his overpowering need for freedom fear of the unknown grasped at him then and for another moment he could not move. However Diego finally shook himself of fear as thoughts of his homeland flooded his mind once more and he was able to move again; pushing through the door of his freedom only to enter into a dim hallway. Diego paused on the threshold then in order to sniff cautiously around. The hallway smelt terribly of Sid and Diego wrinkled his nose at the foul scent of cologne but shrugged it off and began to slowly stalk down the dim hallway, all of his senses open in cautious search of interference. He found none.

The hallway seemed to go on for ages and ages but finally Diego smelt the fragrant air of the outside world and saw the warm sunlight flash in his eyes. Diego sped up, excitement taking him, for he could feel it; feel his freedom. He was almost there now, the sunlight burning into his retinas, and Diego burst into a full out run only to finally reach the exit and then…

…Diego opened his eyes. It was still night and he was definitely still in his prison. Diego stared blankly at the gate in front of him until it finally hit him what had happened. It had only been a dream; his freedom was only a dream. Eyes burning with anger for the cruelty of his subconscious Diego stood up and howled his loss to the heavens. His howling however did not last long for movement behind him startled him and Diego swerved around to find Sid coming towards him, his human face masked with concern.

"Diego, what's wrong?" Sid asked him. Diego however paid his slave little heed and instead looked over Sid's shoulder to see that in his concern for Diego Sid had been careless enough to leave the door open. "Diego?" Sid asked upon finally reaching the tiger, extending his hand instinctively towards Diego in order to stroke his head to comfort him. Diego however had other ideas and in one swipe of his paw, Diego sent Sid flying into the pool where Sid struck his head on the hard bottom and moved no more, a look of utter betrayal frozen perpetually on his face. Diego however did not give his slave another glance and, with no hesitation this time, Diego moved towards the door. To his freedom.


End file.
